


Снежинки и виски

by ElenaBu



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Eve, Fluff, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, POV Mycroft Holmes, Sassy Jim, Whiskey - Freeform, mycroft is lonely, snowflakes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 02:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaBu/pseuds/ElenaBu
Summary: Под Рождество к Майкрофту приходит гость.





	1. 2011: Ты должен быть мёртв

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snowflakes and Whiskey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114339) by [mickie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickie/pseuds/mickie). 

**2011: Ты должен быть мёртв**

— Полагаю, мы и в этом году втроём, — сказал Майкрофт, натирая кокосовое масло в маленькую кастрюльку и молча убеждая себя, что доволен жизнью. Он посмотрел на солонку и перечницу в виде корги и убавил огонь. — Филип, я рассчитываю, что ты будешь держать Элизабет подальше от плиты. Прошлогодние шалости были достойны Шерлока.

Мысли о младшем брате, находившемся во Франции, и докторе Уотсоне, скорбящем по погибшему Шерлоку, заставили Майкрофта поджать губы.

— Это ради общего блага, — пробормотал он, глядя, как начинает плавиться кокосовое масло. — Шерлоку нужна цель в жизни помимо самосовершенствования, произведения впечатления на доброго доктора Уотсона и преследования безумно блестящих преступников. — Он посмотрел на солонку. — Сеть Мориарти нуждается в уничтожении, и Ваше Величество могли бы использовать его помощь при решении некоторых других досадных международных проблем. Одним выстрелом двух зайцев. Я не могу просить большего.

Добавив какао-порошок и сахар, Майкрофт достал деревянную ложку и начал помешивать. Он немного беспокоился о докторе Уотсоне. Похоже, тот воспринял смерть Шерлока куда тяжелее, чем Майкрофт предполагал, и это внушало чувство вины. Однако подобная реакция и скорбь доктора были необходимы для поддержания иллюзии, обеспечивающей безопасность Шерлока. Он решил утром навестить Джона.

Майкрофт уже собирался добавить сливки, когда услышал, что раздался сигнал системы безопасности, и его сердце пропустило удар. Возможно, Шерлок взял небольшую передышку от работы во Франции и приехал повидаться с ним. Но нужно быть реалистом: Шерлок не оставил бы дело. Вероятнее всего, это была Антея — единственный человек, у которого был код доступа в его дом, — она собирала информацию по сложному делу и, возможно, у неё возник вопрос-другой.

Убавив огонь и пожалев, что сделал одну, хоть и большую, порцию, Майкрофт направился к двери. Выйдя в фойе, он увидел мужчину. Мужчина. Не Антея. Невысокий. Не Шерлок. Нелепо украшенный подарочный пакет в руке. Отсюда поедет на вечеринку. Дорогая куртка с кожаным воротником, смесь шерсти и кашемира, кожаные детали, гербовые пуговицы. Мориарти.

— Ты должен быть мёртв, — ляпнул Майкрофт, когда осознал, что оставил тревожную кнопку в своём пальто, в настоящий момент висевшем в шкафу в спальне, а телефон — на кухне.

— Блестящее наблюдение, мистер Холмс, — сказал Мориарти и захлопнул дверь. — Не беспокойся, я всего лишь с малюсеньким визитом. Надолго не задержусь.

Майкрофт молчал, стремительно обдумывая варианты устранения угрозы. Мориарти ухмыльнулся.

— Не беспокойся, я здесь не для того, чтобы убить тебя. Просто принёс тебе это, — он поднял подарок.

— Ты должен быть мёртв, — повторил Майкрофт более сурово, чем в первый раз.

Мориарти пропел тем голосом, который Майкрофт терпеть не мог:

— Я мёртв точно так же, как и Шерли-и-и.

На Майкрофта нахлынули воспоминания о допросе Мориарти, и он прищурился.

— В таком случае дверь прямо за тобой открывается наружу, — процедил он.

— Ар-р-р, не смешно, — возразил Мориарти и всучил Майкрофту пакет, который он на автомате взял. Внутри оказалась стеклянная бутылка, наполненная янтарной жидкостью. — Это тебе; счастливых праздников, жаль, что никто больше не помнит о тебе и не нуждается в тебе.

Майкрофт тускло улыбнулся и прикусил губу. Он хотел резко возразить, но не смог быстро придумать остроумный ответ. Проклятье!

— Что случилось, мистер Холмс? Проглотил язык?

Мориарти снял пальто и открыл дверцу шкафа.

— Нет, всего лишь стараюсь быть эргономичным, — наконец процедил Майкрофт. — Всё, что я мог бы сказать, будет бесплодным сотрясанием воздуха, а у меня такой прекрасный вечер, что не хочется портить его больше, чем это уже сделал ты. Спасибо за подарок. Я спущу его в унитаз сразу же, как только ты уйдёшь. Однако ты выбрал неправильную дверь. — Он указал на входную дверь. — Эта даст тебе фору, чтобы сбежать от агентов МИ-6, которых я уже вызвал.

— Ты никому не звонил.

— Моя система позвонила.

— Твоя система так не может, — весело сказал Мориарти. — Я взломал её в прошлом году. — Он повесил пальто. — Мы можем выпить, поболтать о Париже...

Это слово вызвало панику у Майкрофта, и он резко вздохнул. Мориарти не мог знать, где находился Шерлок.

— Я знаю, — позлорадствовал Мориарти, но затем выражение его лица смягчилось. — Давай немного поговорим, хорошо?

— Прекрасно, — процедил Майкрофт. — Сюда. — Он указал на кухонный стол. — Садись. Здесь самое место. Я не собираюсь заморачиваться, чтобы организовывать для тебя круглый стол.

Мориарти сел, куда ему было указано, и Майкрофт снова прибавил огонь под горячим шоколадом.

— Вот это вот, — сказал Мориарти, — что это ты делаешь?

— Горячий шоколад, — ответил Майкрофт лаконично.

— О-о-о, мы можем приготовить ирландский горячий шоколад.

Майкрофт оценил объём горячего шоколада, который он приготовил, и начал добавлять сливки. Если бы их было меньше, Мориарти мог бы уйти быстрее. Пожалуй, идея горячего шоколада с виски была совсем не так ужасна. Мориарти уже имел достаточно возможностей убить его, и то, что он принёс, вряд ли было отравлено. Это было бы уныло. Майкрофт поморщился. И ещё: что бы ни запланировал для него Мориарти, он точно не будет торопиться.

— Не могу поверить, что есть люди, которые до сих пор готовят горячий шоколад таким способом, — отметил Мориарти.

— Есть.

— Однако я не удивлён, что ты — один из них.

Майкрофт почему-то почувствовал себя уязвлённым этим замечанием и решил сменить тему.

— Ты сказал, Париж.

— Сказал.

— Подробнее?

— Сперва выпьем.

Майкрофт вздохнул и молча закончил делать горячий шоколад, от души проклиная Мориарти на все лады. В конце концов он разлил шоколад в две чашки, добавил ложечки, подал это всё на стол и сел. Мориарти пододвинул к нему подарочный пакет.

— Он взорвётся и убьёт нас обоих? — спросил Майкрофт. — Это было бы впечатляюще.

Мориарти закатил глаза, но ничего не сказал. Разлядывая ленточки и бантики, Майкрофт подумал, не спрятана ли взрывчатка в украшениях. Это было бы умно.

— Да вытащи её уже, — проворчал Мориарти, а затем посмотрел окно за спиной Майкрофта. — Идёт снег.

— Удивительное явление для декабря, — сухо обронил Майкрофт и принялся развязывать ленточки, которых хватило бы, чтобы украсить подарки для дюжины детей и их братьев и сестёр. Внутри он нашёл бутылку виски. — «Kilbeggan», — прочитал он название.

— Лучший ирландский виски для добавления в утренний чай, кофе или горячий шоколад.

Майкрофт пожал плечами.

— Я слышал о нём, но никогда не пробовал.

— Так валяй.

Мориарти жестом предложил Майкрофту открыть бутылку, что тот и сделал, налив затем каждому в кружку по двадцать пять миллилитров мерным стаканчиком.

Мориарти рассмеялся и помешал напиток.

— О-о-о, это должно быть крепко.

Майкрофт слабо улыбнулся.

— Итак, Париж, — сказал он и взял свой напиток. Было бы грубо не сделать этого, даже если человек напротив был Мориарти, а они пили из кружек.

— Твоё здоровье, — сказал Мориарти и чокнулся с его кружкой. Он сделал глоток и искренне улыбнулся.

— Превосходно.

Майкрофт попробовал и согласился. Это было, безусловно, крепко, но восхитительно, и согревало так, как не могли другие напитки.

Лицо Мориарти снова стало серьёзным.

— Шерлок готовит три операции в Париже. — сказал он, и выражение его глаз напомнило Майкрофту смертельно опасную кобру. — Группа Адриена Шатенье всё ещё активна, но они переехали в окрестности Монпарнаса.

Майкрофт кивнул. Он знал, что в последнее время эта группа затаилась, и предположил, что они нашли убежище. В этом районе искать было легко.

— Я передам Шерлоку.

— Поль Адриен восстанавливает свой оперативный центр в маленьком ресторанчике возле музея Бурделя, — продолжал Мориарти.

— В котором?

— Это будет подсказка, — поддразнил Мориарти. — Шерли может найти его. — Он сделал ещё глоток. — Это восхитительно, Майкрофт. Далее, Жан-Луи Маленький Монстр покинул Францию. Он установил ловушку, как только осознал, что кто-то охотится за моими миньонами и связными, так что скажи Шерлоку — пусть лучше ищет некоего Дэвиса Веллингтона. Через него он выйдет на остальную сеть.

— А где Жан-Луи?

— Подсказка!

— Прекрасно, — проворчал Майкрофт. Он был крайне возмущён тем, что Мориарти знал всё, за чем был послан Шерлок, и действительно не понимал, почему он так щедро делился информацией.

— Ты мог бы быть чуточку более признательным.

— Буду, если эта информация подтвердится, но что делать с тем, что её предоставляешь ты?

Мориарти пожал плечами.

— Моя мама говорила: нельзя отмечать Рождество в одиночестве, а нам нужно было о чём-то говорить. Пить в тишине странно.

Майкрофт кивнул и решил, что согласен с этим мнением.

— Третье дело, Вастина... — продолжил Мориарти, и глаза Майкрофта распахнулись. Никто, кроме него, Шерлока и немногих в МИ-6, не знал о существовании этого дела. — Ага, того самого, — довольно улыбнулся Мориарти. — Мы оба знаем, что он не имеет ко мне ни малейшего отношения, так почему ты поручил его Шерлоку?

— Он задолжал британскому правительству.

— Да нифига, — возразил Мориарти. — Шерлок — свободный дух, а вы все пытаетесь сковать его и эксплуатировать.

Майкрофт уронил челюсть и распахнул глаза, услышав столь высокую оценку и восхищение Шерлоком.

— Как бы то ни было, Вастин действительно не шпион, но его личный ассистент — да, работает на Китай. Связной — некая Викки Ли. Начните с неё.

Майкрофт покачал головой. Дело Вастина было занозой в МИ-6 уже несколько месяцев, и если Мориарти сказал правду, то предоставил очень важные данные. Майкрофт уставился на Мориарти и попытался придумать ответ. Мориарти допил свой шоколад.

— Это было великолепно, Майкрофт, — сказал он. — Мне пора. — Он поднялся и снова выглянул в кухонное окно. — Моя бабушка говорила, что каждая снежинка, что упала под Рождество — желание. Если поймал её языком — желание сбудется.

— Это ирландская сказка? — спросил Майкрофт.

Мориарти пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, — ответил он. — Может, бабуля придумала это всё, чтобы развлечь меня или заставить выйти из дома.

Майкрофт улыбнулся и почувствовал что-то... совсем не нежность... когда услышал эту историю.

— Прекрасная мысль.

— Ага, точно, — согласился Мориарти. — Гляди, — он показал в окно, — большие пушистые хлопья. Красиво.

— Верно. — Майкрофт последовал за Мориарти в прихожую и помог ему с пальто. — Спасибо, — сказал он тихо.

— Не за что, — ответил Мориарти и посмотрел задумчиво. Интересно, что он видел, и видел ли он людей насквозь. — Хорошего вечера.

— И тебе.

Майкрофт выпустил Мориарти и закрыл за ним дверь, затем подошёл к окну и проводил взглядом. Мориарти сделал несколько шагов, обернулся и посмотрел на окно. Он бросил на Майкрофта горящий взгляд, медленно высунул язык и дождался, пока на него упадёт снежинка, затем втянул язык — медленно, дразняще — и послал ему воздушный поцелуй.


	2. 2012: Держись подальше от Сербии

**2012: Держись подальше от Сербии**

В течение всего года Майкрофт принимал меры предосторожности. Много мер предосторожности. Дела Шерлока тщательно, дотошно рассматривались, прежде чем их ему поручали. Все компьютерные системы и брандмауэры МИ-6 были обновлены и защищены от вторжений. Также Майкрофт переоборудовал систему защиты своего дома. Он никак не мог успокоиться.

В канун Рождества, покончив с китайской едой на вынос и проинструктировав Филипа и Элизабет предупреждать его в случае любых непрошенных гостей, он приступил к приготовлению двух порций горячего шоколада. Тот виски давно закончился. Он использовал его для ирландского горячего шоколада каждый раз, когда Шерлок успешно заканчивал миссию — эта ирония нравилась Майкрофту. И каждый раз он старался не думать о Мориарти.

Как и в прошлом году, система безопасности просигнализировала, что кто-то открывает входную дверь. Шерлок в Баварии охотился на фальшивомонетчиков, а Антея доставляла в Лиссабон коммюнике британскому послу. Вот тебе и раз. Майкрофт вздохнул со смирением и некоторой тревогой.

— Это вы, мистер Мориарти? — сказал он громко, но из кухни не вышел.

— Отгадай с трёх попыток, первые две несчитово, — весело сказал голос с ирландским акцентом.

Майкрофт невольно улыбнулся. В прихожей хлопнула дверца шкафа.

— Горячий шоколад почти готов, — объявил он и повернулся, услышав шаги у входа в кухню. Это был Мориарти; в руке он держал подарочный пакет, по сравнению с которым прошлогодний был совершенно заурядным.

— Ты случайно не акционер компании по производству ленточек, или просто пытаешься вывести меня из себя этой клоунадой?

Майкрофт заглянул в пакет и понимающе улыбнулся.

— Я пытаюсь сделать ваш праздник ярче, мистер Холмс, раз уж больше некому.

— Присаживайся, — Майкрофт показал на кухонный стол, на котором стояли его любимые чашки — сервиз «Voyage en Ikat» от «Hermès» — и тарелка шоколадных мятных бисквитов из одной из его любимых пекарен. — Я, чёрт побери, всё ещё не собираюсь сервировать для тебя обеденный стол, но здесь есть пустой стул, который способен выдержать тебя и не сломаться.

— Какой доброжелательный и привередливый хозяин.

— Само собой, — Майкрофт разлил горячий шоколад. — Для вас только самое лучшее, мистер Мориарти.

Мориарти фыркнул.

— Зови меня Джим. И смотри, идёт снег. Мы снова можем загадать желание.

— Да, можем, но я предпочитаю официальность, — сказал Майкрофт, садясь.

Мориарти протянул ему подарок.

— Ску-у-ука, — протянул он нараспев. Майкрофт сверкнул глазами. — О, да брось. После всех этих пыток водой и электричеством... — Майкрофт вздрогнул. — Не говоря уже о побоях. Ты можешь звать меня Джим.

— Может быть, Джеймс? — предложил Майкрофт, надеясь, что это не часть какого-нибудь хитроумного плана мести.

— Предположим, — сказал Мориарти и закатил глаза. — Давай, открывай.

Майкрофт покопался в россыпях ленточек и извлёк ещё одну бутылку «Kilbeggan».

— То, что доктор прописал, — сказал он с довольной улыбкой, которую Шерлок счёл бы нелепой, и начал открывать бутылку. При достаточном количестве виски, возможно, и вечер в компании Мориарти будет не так сложно вытерпеть.

— Оставь Уотсона в покое, — проворчал Джеймс. — Хотя я считаю, что это была плохая идея — не говорить ему правду.

— Я считаю, что это не твоя забота. — Майкрофт отмерил стаканчиком виски в кружку Мориарти, потом себе.

— Этот факт не делает идею хорошей.

— И к лучшему.

— Ну, раз ты так считаешь, — Джеймс взболтал свой горячий шоколад, отхлебнул и удовлетворённо вздохнул. — Превосходно. — Он многозначительно посмотрел на бисквиты. — Это ты их сделал?

Майкрофт покачал головой.

— Нет, я не пеку... много.

— Рассказывай, — хихикнул Джеймс.

Майкрофт сделал глоток горячего шоколада и решил сменить тему. Не хватало ещё, чтобы кое-кто дразнил его по поводу диеты.

— Шерлок преуспел во Франции, — сказал он. — Я беспокоился, что информация, которую ты предоставил, могла ввести его в заблуждение — хотя мы всё проверили, — но нет. — Он помолчал, прежде чем продолжить. — По всей видимости, работа Шерлока немного навредила твоим целям, верно? — Джеймс ехидно улыбнулся. — Кажется, семья Фернье переезжает, чтобы заполнить некоторые пустоты, которые создал Шерлок.

— Это даёт надежду, что мы пойдём ноздря в ноздрю, дорогой.

— Не хотел бы разочаровывать тебя, — сказал Майкрофт резко.

Джеймс взял бисквит и макнул его в горячий шоколад. Майкрофт сделал то же самое, и оба молчали пару минут. В конце концов Джеймс посмотрел прямо в глаза Майкрофту, напомнив свернувшуюся перед прыжком змею.

— Не отправляй Шерлока в Сербию.

Майкрофт вздрогнул от этих слов и от того, как они были произнесены. Абсолютно никто не должен был догадываться, что Сербия была следующим местом назначения его брата.

— Почему ты так говоришь? — пробормотал он с деланным безразличием, прикрывшись кусочком бисквита.

— Я мало работал в этом районе, — ответил Джеймс серьёзным тоном. — Оперативники там ненадёжны, и это попросту небезопасно, даже для Шерлока, каким бы блестящим он ни был.

Майкрофт не знал, что и думать об этом. Джеймс казался честным, но всегда оставалась возможность скрытого мотива для всего, что делал этот человек. Майкрофт сжал переносицу и пробормотал:

— Я буду иметь это в виду.

— Лучше отправь его в Бразилию, — предложил Джеймс жизнерадостно.

— Нет.

— Я настаиваю! Там тепло, и потом — контрабандисты, с которыми я работал в Сан-Паоло, в последнее время раздражают меня. Их нужно убрать.

Майкрофт уставился на него.

— Он не будет делать за тебя грязную работу.

— Только за тебя, — сладко возразил Джеймс.

— Он отрабатывает короне её терпение и многочисленные затраты.

— Уже больше года, как ты швыряешь его туда-сюда-обратно, бедняжку. Шерли нужен хороший отдых где-то, где есть напитки с зонтиками.

— Если он преуспеет в Сербии, то совершит нечто важное, — сказал Майкрофт решительно.

Джеймс выглядел скептически, но не сказал ничего больше.

Оба молча допили горячий шоколад, и затем Джеймс поднялся.

— Что ж, мне пора. Нет покоя нечестивым.

— Постарайся воздержаться от серьёзных неприятностей, — попросил Майкрофт, когда они направились к входной двери. — Мне не хочется снова тратить на тебя ресурсы.

Джеймс ухмыльнулся.

— Смотри, как заговорил, — сказал он самодовольно и снова посмотрел пристально в глаза Майкрофта. — Кстати, эта прелестная, хорошо упакованная маленькая Софи, с которой ты трахаешься в своем кабинете, работает на другую организацию.

Потребовалась вся сила воли Майкрофта, чтобы не выдать свой шок и удержать рот плотно закрытым. Ради всего святого, как Джеймс узнал об этом?

— Кто? — наконец спросил он так спокойно, как только смог.

— О, пожалуйста, — мурлыкнул Джеймс и надел пальто, — не стоит притворяться. Я всегда знал, что ты любишь обслюнявить её время от времени. Она из ЦРУ. — Он открыл дверь. — Смотри, снежинки! У меня есть ещё желание.

Майкрофт оторопело смотрел, как он шагал прочь, но затем остановился, подмигнул ему и поймал снежинку на язык. Это выглядело так же грязно и развратно, как в прошлом году.


	3. 2013: «М» как «мания»

**2013: «М» как «мания»**

Шёл сильный снег, и Майкрофт, глядя в окно, рассеянно думал: не стоит ли попытаться поймать снежинку, или десять — вдруг они действительно могут исполнить желание.

— Как думаете? — спросил он у приборов-корги. Филип и Элизабет никак не прокомментировали этот вопрос. — Я мог бы пожелать, чтобы Шерлок оставался целым и невредимым.

Кухонный таймер пискнул, и Майкрофт вытащил из духовки противень с пряничными человечками. Пока они остывали, он начал готовить королевскую глазурь.

Мориарти был прав по всем пунктам. Софи оказалась агентом ЦРУ, и Майкрофт был потрясён, что не заметил этого раньше. То, что она не владела никакой важной информацией, было слабым утешением. Майкрофт хотел бы винить во всём свою озабоченность Шерлоком, но не в его положении было искать себе оправдания.

Отправка Шерлока в Сербию была полным провалом. Его брат мог погибнуть, если бы не весьма своевременное сообщение с GPS-координатами от таинственного источника, в котором Майкрофт позднее определил Джеймса. Он не мог понять, чего тот хотел и почему спас Шерлока, но был благодарен.

В прошлом году он и Мориарти расстались на неприятной ноте после того, как Джеймса допрашивали. Майкрофт пытался убедить себя, что «пытки» было недостаточно подходящим словом и что вовсе не это послужило причиной того, что Мориарти разрушил репутацию Шерлока и вынудил его сымитировать свою смерть. Все логические выводы Майкрофта казались теперь пустышкой, и он не знал, что делать с Мориарти.

Система безопасности просигнализировала сразу же, как только Майкрофт закончил глазурь.

— Вот досада, — сказал он Филипу. Он надеялся украсить бисквиты до того, как Джеймс прибудет, но слишком долго размышлял. — Добрый вечер, — сказал он громко, когда услышал, что входная дверь открылась.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Джеймс. — В доме так вкусно пахнет.

Майкрофт показал пряничных человечков.

— Ты пёк! — воскликнул Джеймс радостно.

— Кое-кто думает, что я делаю это регулярно.

— Но ты делаешь.

— Я надеялся украсить их до твоего прихода, — объяснил Майкрофт, — но ты оказался пунктуален.

— Приношу свои извинения. В следующий раз буду наглее.

— Может, вместе украсим их глазурью? Это будет вполне удовлетворительно.

— Или весело, — сказал Джеймс и положил ещё один нелепо украшенный подарочный пакет на кухонный стол. — Вижу, я всё ещё не заслужил большого стола.

— Преступники никогда ничего не заслуживают, — сказал Майкрофт сухо. Джеймс показал ему язык, и Майкрофт был настолько ошарашен глупостью этого жеста, что просто застыл на мгновение. — Сядь, — наконец проворчал он.

Смеясь, Джеймс сел.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Майкрофт, ставя приборы на стол. — За всё. — Джеймс кивнул. — Я не понимаю, почему ты сделал это, но действительно благодарен.

— Однако ты убрал мои камеры из офиса, — пожаловался Джеймс. — Я скучаю по шоу.

— Ты ждал чего-то иного? — сказал Майкрофт. Непосредственно после последнего визита Джеймса он обыскал свой офис и ничего не нашёл. Тогда он попросил Шерлока, который нашёл две камеры и посмеялся над Майкрофтом.

— Шерлок выглядел раздражённым, разыскивая их.

— Я позвал его, потому что он успешно находит мои.

Джеймс громко рассмеялся, многозначительно посмотрел на Майкрофта и сказал:

— Не-а.

Майкрофт передал Джеймсу глазурь, и они начали украшать. Майкрофт был весьма шокирован человечками, на которых Мориарти нарисовал недвусмысленные анатомические подробности, но потом решил, что от пары специфических печений вреда не будет. Джеймса это развлекало.

Майкрофт нашёл виски в подарочном пакете и обнаружил, что в этом году Джеймс подарил ему также шоколадные трюфели ручной работы.

— Ты балуешь меня, — пробормотал он. — Спасибо.

— Ты повысил ставку, — сказал Джеймс и показал на бисквиты. — Я не мог позволить тебе превзойти меня. Никогда.

— Не думаю, что это возможно, — сказал Майкрофт. — Для начала — я не сумасшедший.

Джеймс вздохнул с притворным ужасом. Майкрофт улыбнулся и налил виски в горячий шоколад.

— У тебя есть какие-нибудь важные сплетни для меня в этом году?

Джеймс рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— А я-то думал, что нравлюсь тебе за харизму и красоту.

— Меня привлекает твоя хаотичность.

— Это часть моего природного обаяния, — поддразнил Джеймс и сделал глоток горячего шоколада. — Ты в курсе, что от новой подружки Джона Уотсона одни проблемы?

Майкрофт вздохнул в замешательстве.

— Прискорбная ситуация, учитывая, как уязвим Уотсон в последнее время. Однако её личность безупречна.

— Знаю, — самодовольно пробормотал Джеймс.

— Я должен был догадаться, что ты в этом замешан, учитывая, насколько она идеальна.

— На самом деле проблема не в ней, — продолжал Джеймс. — Твой друг Магнуссен знает о ней, и — уверен, ты понимаешь, о чём я — с ликованием потирает руки.

Майкрофт вздохнул. Он уже начал подозревать последствия связи «Мэри — Джон — Шерлок — он». Магнуссен, скорее всего, истекал слюной от того, что мог сделать с информацией, которой владел.

— Хочешь, папочка исправит это для тебя? — спросил Джеймс тихо.

Майкрофт остро глянул на него. Он точно знал, что Джеймс имеет в виду. Ответить «да» было так заманчиво. Простое решение, которое никогда не выведет на него.

— Что ты хочешь взамен?

— Удали все следы моего существования из британской разведсистемы, электронные и прочие, и никогда больше не преследуй меня.

Мориарти снова напоминал смертельно опасную змею, но всё же Майкрофт знал, что должен принять предложение.

— Нет, — уронил он. — Не могу.

— Как хочешь, — сказал Джеймс и взял пряничного человечка, которого Майкрофт раскрасил связанным. — Твоё здоровье.

Майкрофт почувствовал облегчение от того, что Джеймс оставил тему, но не мог избавиться от чувства страха. Глубоко вздохнув, он взял печенье.

— Твоё здоровье. Давай побалуем себя этим вечером. Я не смогу съесть это всё в одиночку.

Джеймс рассмеялся. Они прикончили чуть больше половины, и несколько печений Майкрофт упаковал для Джеймса.

На выходе тот предложил Майкрофту самому поймать снежинку желания, но он отказался и вместо этого наблюдал, как Джеймс провокационно-чувственно ловит снежинку. Он поклялся, что не будет думать об этом целый год.

**2014: Мания продолжается**

Майкрофт услышал, как прозвенела система безопасности, и понял, что пришёл Джеймс, но не мог пошевелиться. Он сидел на кухне с выключенным светом и всё, что мог — делать вид, что не плачет беззвучно. Ингридиенты для горячего шоколада лежали в шкафу нетронутыми. Повсюду были разбросаны пустые контейнеры.

В начале года он планировал накрыть для Джеймса стол в гостиной, возможно, подать что-то большее, чем горячий шоколад и бисквиты.

Когда Шерлок убил Магнуссена, Майкрофт отчаянно пытался найти способ защитить своего брата, но не преуспел. Выбор был между судом с безусловным тюремным заключением и самоубийственной миссией в восточной Европе, и ничего из того, что Майкрофт сказал или сделал бы, не могло смягчить судьбу его брата.

В прихожей зажёгся свет. Он услышал, как Джеймс повесил пальто, затем свет зажёгся и в кухне.

— Майкрофт? — шепнул Джеймс. Простой красно-зелёный подарочный пакет опустился перед ним. Джеймс прошёл мимо и начал готовить горячий шоколад. Казалось, он точно знал, что делать и где что лежит.

Майкрофт молчал, пытаясь снова взять себя в руки.

Когда Джеймс поставил чашки и ложки на стол, Майкрофт вытащил знакомую бутылку «Kilbeggan» из подарочного пакета и добавил виски в горячий шоколад.

— Пожалуйста, Джеймс, ты можешь исправить это для меня? — спросил он и сделал глоток. Было так же вкусно, как если бы делал он сам. Нет, вкуснее. — Проси что хочешь. Я согласен.

Джеймс кивнул.


	4. 2015: Скучали по мне?

**2015: Скучали по мне?**

Майкрофт превзошёл сам себя в этот сочельник. Он поставил в столовой стол с прабабушкиной кружевной скатертью, столовым серебром «Gorham La Scala» и фарфором «Wedgwood Cornucopia». Он купил несколько веточек остролиста, чтобы украсить стол, и поставил их в хрустальные вазы «Waterford».

Заказал в своём любимом ресторане традиционный воскресный ужин на двоих: индейка, сосиски в тесте, запечёный картофель с розмарином, йоркширский пудинг, клюквенный соус, подлива, брюссельская капуста, бисквиты и сладкие пирожки на десерт. В доме царил дух праздника, который он помнил с детства.

Это был трудный год. Шерлок находился на реабилитации, но политическая ситуация вокруг него, кажется, стабилизировалась. Джеймс вмешался стремительно, взломав все компьютерные системы в Британии, спутав многочисленные встречи на высоком уровне и тем самым обезоружив многих правительственных чиновников — тех, кто требовал наказания для Шерлока.

Майкрофт был достаточно впечатлён, но страшился того, какова будет цена. Первые несколько недель ожидания были жуткими. Когда Майкрофт заблокировал операцию по контрабанде оружия в Сомали, в которой не мог не участвовать Мориарти, то едва мог спать и ночь за ночью представлял варианты сценариев краха своей карьеры всё более креативными способами. И ничего.

На исходе весны Майкрофт послал Джеймсу смс, но не получил ответа. В течение лета и в начале осени он отправил ещё несколько, добавив расплывчатые вопросы о здоровье. Наиболее содержательным ответом стал прогноз погоды на Таити. Сволочь. Майкрофт хотел расторгнуть их неписаную договорённость, или по крайней мере получить представление о том, чего ожидать. Мориарти так ничего и не потребовал.

Ровно в семь сработала система сигнализации, и Майкрофт подошёл к двери. Это был Джеймс.

— Счастливого Рождества, — сказал он, впуская Мориарти внутрь и закрывая дверь.

— Я заслужил того, чтобы выбраться из кухни в этом году? — поддразнил Джеймс и позволил Майкрофту взять его пальто.

Майкрофт закатил глаза.

— Полагаю, единственное, чего ты заслужил — обвинительное заключение.

— У тебя нет ничего существенного на меня, я мёртв, — сказал Джеймс шутливо, глубоко вздохнул и протянул Майкрофту подарочный пакет, который заставил бы все прежние вместе взятые устыдиться. — Пахнет... едой. Ты готовил?

— Нет, — признался Майкрофт. — Но я заказал ужин, и сейчас он греется в духовке.

— Почти угадал, — сказал Джеймс. — Это превосходит твой предыдущий уровень гостеприимства по отношению к международным преступникам, я впечатлён. — Он замолчал и уставился на Майрофта задумчиво. — Не могу припомнить, когда я в последний раз ел настоящий рождественский ужин. На самом деле, кажется, никогда.

Майкрофта это заявление не удивило. Невозможно было найти ничего конкретного о детстве Джеймса, но оно не могло быть простым или чересчур счастливым. Когда они шли на кухню, Джеймс остановился и вытаращился на столовую. Повернувшись, он посмотрел на Майкрофта вопросительно, но ничего не сказал.

— После всего, что случилось с Шерлоком, думаю, я заслужил праздник, — сказал Майкрофт как можно спокойнее, хотя никак не мог скрыть улыбку.

— Как он? — спросил Джеймс, и Майкрофт был благодарен за отвлекающий манёвр. — Да, и помочь тебе перенести это всё на стол?

— Да, — сказал Майкрофт, открывая духовку. — Шерлоку лучше. Он согласился, что реабилитация будет полезна — большей добровольности он не проявлял даже когда занимался своим здоровьем сам.

Джеймс кивнул и заглянул под фольгу, накрывающую тарелку.

— М-м-м... картошечка. И как он справляется с этим?

— Достаточно неплохо, я думаю, — ответил Майкрофт. — То есть персонал докладывает, что он в порядке и старается соблюдать их программу, даже если и не задерживается на занятиях надолго.

— Это слишком заурядно для него. Да я бы расстрелял всех спустя несколько часов.

Майкрофт вздрогнул, вспомнив, как посещал это заведение.

— Соглашусь, пожалуй. Я присутствовал на одном сеансе и нашёл, что это занимательная комбинация некоторой пользы и мучительной болезненности.

— Удивлюсь, если Шерли до сих пор не устроил переворот.

Оба рассмеялись при этой мысли. Майкрофт начал нарезать индейку, а Джеймс положил по маленькой порции на тарелки. Затем Майкрофт зажёг две свечи и погасил свет, надеясь, что это не будет слишком тривиально. Джеймс, однако, выглядел довольным, и вскоре завязалась непринуждённая беседа.

Майкрофт расслабился. Совместное веселье было словно бальзам на душу, и он почувствовал, как легко уходят годы беспокойства и стресса.

Джеймс поведал о своих приключениях за последний год, а затем шутливо-снисходительно разъяснил, как он хакнул британскую разведку и все экраны и мониторы Лондона. Майкрофт незамедлительно предложил Джеймсу работать на него. Консультантом, разумеется. Джеймс рассмеялся и покачал головой.

Майкрофт с готовностью улыбнулся и объяснил:

— Я пришёл к выводу, что лучший способ уберечь тебя от проблем и неприятностей — дать тебе вип-доступ. — Джеймс снова рассмеялся. — Подумай об этом. Ты явно скучаешь. Поездка на Таити вызывающе уныла, если не думать о том, чем ещё ты мог там заниматься. — Оба усмехнулись. — Я найду что-нибудь подходящее для твоих способностей, настоящий вызов твоему интеллекту.

Джеймс застенчиво улыбнулся.

— Видимо, я всё же откажусь.

— С «видимо» можно работать, — сказал Майкрофт радостно, в то время как Джеймс шутливо разъярился. — Однако, — продолжил он, — я до сих пор не поблагодарил тебя должным образом за вмешательство.

— Ты написал мне.

— Именно, — сказал Майкрофт. Джеймс сверкнул ехидной улыбкой, которую Майкрофт вдруг нашёл очаровательной, хотя раньше она приводила его в бешенство.

— Тогда, — сказал Джеймс, — начинай боготворить землю, по которой я хожу.

Майкрофт хотел было съязвить, но почувствовал, что ему всё равно. Интересно. Вместо этого он тихо пробормотал:

— Спасибо.

— Не за что. — Джеймс отвернулся на мгновение, затем вернулся к Майкрофту. — И... ты правда?..

Осознав, о чём спрашивает Джеймс, Майкофт криво усмехнулся, мгновенно прогнав в голове множество оправданий, но снова остановился на простоте и откровенности.

— Да... безмерно, — сказал он. Глаза Джеймса распахнулись, словно он не ожидал подобной откровенности. Возможно, искренность и честность могли усмирить этого человека? — Я скучал по тебе. Я скучал по тебе с первой нашей встречи на Рождество, даже если и не вполне осознавал этого. И я скучал по тебе каждый следующий год несмотря на то, что никак не мог признаться в этом самому себе.

На лице Мориарти появилась робкая улыбка, так не похожая на обычное выражение, циничное и ехидное.

— Правда?

Майкрофт кивнул. Джеймс показал на всё ещё не распакованный подарок.

— Там есть кое-что для тебя помимо обычного.

Майкрофт притянул к себе подарок.

— Ты имеешь в виду — помимо той мешанины ленточек, которые ты считаешь целесообразным навязывать мне каждый год?

Джеймс наморщил нос и усмехнулся, что Майкрофт тоже нашёл очаровательным. Он вытащил бутылку виски и отложил её в сторону.

— Для десерта, — пояснил он и снова заглянул в пакет. На дне нашлась веточка омелы. — Это? — спросил Майкрофт, достав веточку.

Джеймс кивнул, и Майкрофт почувствовал, как теплеет на душе. Он не хотел понимать, что происходит между ними, но это ему нравилось, и он решил не задавать слишком сложных вопросов.

— Полагаю, было бы глупо арестовывать тебя сейчас, — сказал Майкрофт, вставая.

Джеймс вздёрнул бровь. Майкрофт подошёл, поднял омелу над его головой и вопросительно посмотрел.

— Мне нравятся наручники, — сказал Джеймс, неторопливо приподнимаясь.

— Видимо, ты знаешь, как от них избавиться, — сказал Майкрофт.

— Запросто, — Джеймс притянул Майкрофта и крепко поцеловал.

Майкрофт не остался в долгу. Он так хотел прикоснуться, обнять, завладеть каждой частичкой этого мужчины. В какой-то момент он почувствовал, что с него стягивают пиджак, и это словно стало сигналом: он отбросил омелу на стол и начал расстёгивать все пуговицы на Джеймсе, которые смог найти. В какой-то момент Джеймс, задыхаясь, пробормотал:

— Мне тоже нравится, когда ты такой.

— Надеюсь, ты не думал, что я чопорный ханжа, — сказал Майкрофт.

— Шерли оставил мне одну мою камеру, — сказал Джеймс Майкрофту прямо в губы. — Отличную. Он подмигнул мне и послал воздушный поцелуй, прежде чем уйти. Ты не видел.

— Пожалуй, я заставлю вас — обоих — заплатить за это.

— Надеюсь...


End file.
